No Title
by SateAyam
Summary: Berjuta-juta atau bahkan bermilyar-milyar memori tentangmu masih tersimpan rapi disini—di otakku. Saatmu tertawa, berbicara, menatapku, memanggilku, suaramu, dan yang lainnya.. Semuanya masih disini-Masih tersimpan rapi. AU Semi Drabble


No Title.  
Sebuah Fanfiksi tentang Yukari dan Minato.

Summary : Berjuta-juta atau bahkan bermilyar-milyar memori tentangmu masih tersimpan rapi disini—di otakku. Saatmu tertawa, berbicara, menatapku, memanggilku, suaramu, dan yang lainnya.. Semuanya masih disini-Masih tersimpan rapi.  
Rating : (T)een  
Warning : Rada nyesek (Bagi author), misstypo, jalan cerita abstrak (Mungkin), Semi-Drabble, AU.  
Author's note : Yaah, author akhir-akhir ini galau.. Jadi jangan salahin kalau misalnya saya nulis isinya galauan-galauan semua-_-..

Sebelumnya ; " PERLU DITEKANKAN BAHWA CHARACTER MAUPUN BAHAN LAIN YANG SAYA GUNAKAN DI FICT INI BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA! MASING-MASING CHARA MERUPAKAN MILIK PIHAK YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN. TEMPAT KEJADIAN INI MURNI MILIK SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN/KEMIRIPAN TEMPAT, JALAN CERITA, DAN SEBAGAINYA, SEMUANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAK SENGAJAAN. Terimakasih.

.

Sahabat—Pacar—Dan juga sekaligus (orang yang kusayangi tapi karena aku dipaksa untuk memanggilmu) musuhku..

Setelah semua hal yang telah kita lewati bersama.. Canda, tawa, tangis, semuanya.. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu.

Mulai dari gaya rambutmu yang terkadang terlihat konyol,

Senyum mu yang terkadang sangat mengesalkan tapi disaat yang bersamaan mampu mebuat hatiku  
berdetak lebih cepat secara tanpa sadar,

Cara berpakaianmu yang simpel tapi cocok dengan dirimu,

Cara mu berjalan,

Sampai dengan caramu meremas bahuku secara pelan..

Entahlah, tampaknya sih semuanya.

(Tapi aku baru menyadari beberapa diantaranya)

Lalu hal itu terjadi.

" Aku.. Aku mungkin.. Ah, mungkin aku menyukaimu.. " Ucapku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku  
karena malu menyatakannya padamu.

Kau terdiam di tempatmu, mata sedikit membulat karena kaget.

" Ahh.. Aku.. "

Aku mengepalkan tanganku—bersiap untuk mendengar jawabanmu, baik atau buruk.

" Aku juga.. Menyukaimu. " Ucapmu sambil memalingkan wajahmu yang kini tampak memerah.

Aku tersenyum sambil menutup wajahku—berusaha untuk menahan air mata bahagia

(Yang entah kenapa aku tahan)

" Syukurlah.. "

-Yang ternyata pada akhirnya menghancurkan ikatan diantara kita.

.

" Hei. " Ucapku singkat sambil menepuk bahumu.

Namun kau tak menjawab.

" Ah, Kenapa—"

Kau memotong perkataanku dengan cara berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku.

" Tunggu! Kau mau kemana? "

Kau tetap berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang—ke arah diriku.

Berjalan..

Berjalan, dan tetap berjalan..

Kau berjalan meninggalkanku.

.. Seakan-akan aku tidak pernah ada di tempat ini.

Lalu aku mengejarmu.

Mencoba untuk berlari semampuku.

Tapi dirimu justru malah makin mempercepat jalanmu.

Cepat, cepat, cepat, semakin cepat-

(Yah, otomatis, aku juga mempercepat langkahku kan?)

" Ah! "

Tapi kemudian aku tersandung.

" Sial! "

Dan saat aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan kembali melihat kedepan untuk kembali berlari mengikutimu..

Sejauh mataku memandang,

Semuanya kosong.

-Gelap.

Dirimu telah hilang entah kemana.

Tapi aku tetap kembali berdiri dan kembali berjalan lurus.

-Berharap supaya kalau-kalau keajaiban terjadi, aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di suatu tempat  
dan di suatu waktu (yang aku tak tahu kapan).

Lalu setelah beberapa lama aku berjalan sendirian disini..

Akhirnya aku berhenti mengejarmu dan menyerah untuk mengharapkan keajaiban.

Entahlah.. Entahlah sampai kapan aku ada disini.

" Kenapa kamu pergi dan meninggalkan aku disini? "

.

.

Berjuta-juta atau bahkan bermilyar-milyar memori tentangmu masih tersimpan rapi disini—di otakku.

Saatmu tertawa, berbicara, menatapku, memanggilku, suaramu, dan yang lainnya..

Semuanya masih disini.

-Masih tersimpan rapi.

Terkadang aku berpikir untuk membuangnya.

Bahkan merobek-robek nya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

Tapi (lagi-lagi) hati kecilku bertanya;

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar sanggup..?"

Setelah semua memori-memori indah, berharga, dan tak ternilai yang kita lewati bersama?

Sanggupkah dirimu—diriku?

" Aku sanggup. " Bibirku mengucapkannya tanpa keraguan sekali.

Tapi hatiku menjawab hal yang jauh berbeda;

" .. Tidak. Aku tidak sanggup. Dan mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup.. "

Tapi lagi-lagi rekaman sialan yang sudah terlanjur berada dan diputar kembali oleh otakku mendesakku.

Melihatmu tertawa karena mereka..

Melihatmu bersama mereka..

Melihatmu bahagia bersama mereka.

-Dan itu semua tanpaku.

Ah. Tidak.. Bukannya aku tidak ingin sama sekali kalau kau dekat-dekat atau bersama dengan mereka..

Tetapi maksudku,

.. Kamu boleh kok dekat dengan mereka..

Kamu boleh kok melakukan semua hal itu dengan mereka..

Tapi...

Tapi jangan lakukan hal itu jelas-jelas di depanku setelah kamu pergi dari hidupku!

Kamu dan mereka berada di depanku.

Tertawa dan saling bercakap-cakap.

Ah. Toh mungkin kalau aku memanggilmu sekarang, kamu bisa mendengarku, kita bercakap-cakap lagi  
seperti biasa walau memang sedikit awkward, kita tertawa bersama karena kebodohan yang kita  
lakukan yang waktu itu, kita kembali seperti semula, menjadi sahabat lagi, lalu—

-Lalu kemudian aku baru tersadar walaupun kamu dengan radius kurang dari sepuluh meter di  
depanku..

Kamu masih terlalu jauh untuk kuraih.

Karena bagimu,

Aku tidak pernah nyata-Tidak pernaha da dalam kehidupanmu.

.

. 


End file.
